


Wetterumschwung

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alpha Scott McCall, Bisexuality, Derek is a Softie, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Malia crushes on hot people, Nogitsune Trauma, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Post-Season/Series 03B, Protective Scott, Schmoop, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Stiles is Scott's Anchor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ihr ehemaliger Chemielehrer (der unpässlich früh verschiedene Mr. Harris) hätte vermutlich schon damals jederzeit bestätigt, dass Scott und Stiles unter pathologischer Trennungsangst leiden und es <i>nicht</i> schön finden, den Unterricht von verschiedenen Ecken aus mit zu verfolgen.<br/>Das hat sich nicht verbessert, seit Scott ein Werwolf ist, den dauernd Leute <i>umbringen</i> wollen, und es hat sich definitiv nicht verbessert, seit Stiles kurzfristig von einem Dämon besessen war und beinah abgenippelt wäre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetterumschwung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> Es spielt nach 3b, aber vor Staffel 4. Allison hat überlebt, weil ich mir dieses zusätzliche Trauma nicht auch noch aufhalsen wollte. Und weil Allison awesome ist. ;)  
> Inhalt: Beacon Hills hat ein Wetterproblem und Scott und Stiles haben pathologische Trennungsängste. Diese beiden Dingen hängen vielleicht (und vielleicht auch nicht) irgendwie zusammen...

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es nicht da reingehört.“

„Es muss aber da rein“, knurrt Derek. 

„Es ist viel zu groß.“ 

„Stell dich nicht so an. Jetzt drück schon!“ 

„Nimm es raus, man“, seufzt Scott. „Es passt nicht.“

Stiles lacht. Es sprudelt aus ihm heraus und er kann es nicht aufhalten.  
Eilig presst er sich eine Hand auf den Mund, aber es ist zu spät. Zwei Werwölfe mit identischen Gesichtsausdrücken von Irritation drehen sich zu ihm um. 

„Sorry“, sagt Stiles und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Braucht ihr vielleicht ein bisschen Gleitmittel, damit es besser flutscht?“ kann er sich nicht verkneifen hinterher zu schieben. 

„ _Stiles!_ “ Scott stöhnt angewidert, aber das Lächeln was er ihm zurückwirft, ist warm und echt.  
Die heiße Nachmittagssonne, die durch Dereks riesige Fensterwand scheint, taucht seine gebräunte Haut in warme Gold- und Karamelltöne und verleiht seinen dunklen Haaren einen Heiligenschein. 

„Schön, dass wir dich amüsieren“ erwidert Derek trocken. 

Stiles nickt. „Zwei Werwölfe, die an einer Ikea-Couch scheitern. Das wird niemals _nicht_ lustig sein.“

„Ein bisschen Hilfe gefällig? Immerhin war es _deine_ glorreiche Idee, dass ich mir eine Couch anschaffen muss.“ Derek blickt mit einem Ausdruck von tiefsitzender, persönlicher Kränkung auf die Metallteile zu seinen Füßen, die aktuell eher aussehen wie ein modernes Kunstwerk und sich in keinster Weise zu etwas Sinnvollem zusammen schieben zu lassen.  
Zugegeben, es ist Stiles‘ Idee gewesen.  
Aber auch nur, weil er maßgeblich an der Demolierung von Dereks Wohnzimmer beteiligt war. 

_Das warst nicht DU_ , würde Scott jetzt widersprechen, so wie jedes Mal in den letzten zehn Tagen.  
Scott kann stur sein wenn es um sowas geht. 

Also okay.  
Der Nogitsune war maßgeblich an der Demolierung von Dereks Loft beteiligt.  
Aber Stiles fühlt sich trotzdem verantwortlich dafür, dass sie es wieder ein bisschen anständig herrichten.  
Es ist März und sie helfen Derek dabei Ikeamöbel aufzubauen.  
Das ist schön. Vor allem nachdem im Februar so ziemlich alles kaputt gegangen ist. Mehr als nur Möbel.  
Stiles möchte alles wieder ganz machen, was er im Februar zerstört hat.

„Klar.“ Er macht Anstalten sich von Dereks Bett zu erheben, auf dem er die letzte halbe Stunde herumgelungert und Fotos gemacht hat. 

„Nein“, sagt Scott rasch. Stiles hält in der Bewegung inne. „Bleib sitzen, okay?“ fährt Scott fort. „Wir kriegen das hin.“ 

Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. 

Scott errötet verlegen und fährt sich mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf. „Es ist okay, wirklich?“ 

Stiles rollt mit den Augen. „Scott, mir geht‘s _gut_ “, sagt er gedehnt. „100% Dämonenfrei, mit einer medizinischen Unbedenklichkeitsbescheinigung von deiner Mum _und_ von Deaton.“  
Er geht seit einer Woche sogar wieder zur Schule. Und wenn man dem Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer trauen kann, sieht er auch nicht mehr ganz so dramatisch abgemagert aus wie ein entsprungener KZ-Häftling. 

Scott zögert. Derek hält klugerweise den Mund. 

„Ich werde nicht gleich tot umfallen, nur weil ich euch helfe eine Couch zusammen zu basteln“, fährt Stiles fort.  
Eine Sekunde später wünscht er sich, er hätte es nicht unbedingt _so_ formuliert. Sie sind alle noch nicht so weit, dass sie Witze über sein baldiges Ableben vertragen könnten, schon gar nicht Scott.  
Sogar Derek zuckt ein wenig zusammen, und der ist nicht einmal dabei gewesen, als Stiles im Schulflur umgekippt ist. 

‚Umgekippt‘ klingt lässig und irgendwie banal, dabei war es alles, nur nicht banal.  
Stiles erinnert sich nur zu gut an die atemlose Panik in Scotts und Lydias Gesichtern als er die Augen wieder aufgemacht hat.  
Sie mussten es nicht einmal aussprechen. Er hat auch es auch so gewusst.  
Sie waren nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder aufwacht.

Ein Nachhallen genau dieser atemlosen Panik huscht über Scotts Gesicht wie ein wortloser Schatten und für einen Moment schließt er die Augen. Stiles sieht wie sein Kehlkopf auf und ab hüpft, als er um Beherrschung ringt, und das Wissen, dass es seine Schuld ist, schließt sich wie eine Greifzange um seinen Brustkorb.  
Er möchte nie wieder verantwortlich dafür sein, dass Scott so aussieht. Nie wieder. 

„Oder hey, weißt du was, ich bleib einfach hier sitzen“, schiebt er eilig hinterher und wedelt mit seinem Handy. „Und schreibe eure Dialoge mit, damit ich sie nachher auf Twitter posten kann. Genau. Das klingt nach einem Plan.“ 

Wenn Scott ihn noch eine Weile in Watte packen möchte, um sich besser zu fühlen, dann wird Stiles nicht dagegen protestieren. Alles was bewirkt, dass Scott sich besser fühlt, ist okay für ihn.  
Allison macht das genauso.  
Seit sie aus der Intensivstation raus ist (mit der strengen Auflage, sich nicht zu überanstrengen, definitiv nichts Schweres zu heben oder zu tragen und sich viel hinzulegen), erträgt sie es mit einer Engelsgeduld, dass sie alle in Watte packen.  
Und wenn sie das kann, kann Stiles das auch. 

Scott kommt nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn in diesem Moment platzt Kira durch die Tür. Sie hat Malia im Schlepptau und wedelt triumphierend mit einem Blatt Papier. „Ich hab sie gefunden“, verkündet sie strahlend. 

„Die verschollene Schatzkarte?“ fragt Stiles. „Der Weg nach Atlantis?“ 

„Die Gebrauchsanweisung“, erwidert Malia an ihrer Stelle. Sie schält sich aus ihrer Jeansjacke und wirft sie zielsicher über eine Stuhllehne. 

Derek und Scott verschränken gleichzeitig die Arme.  
Seit sie einmal angefangen haben diese ganze Wolfbrüder-Kiste ernst zu nehmen, werden sie sich immer ähnlicher.  
Es ist erschreckend, aber nur ein bisschen. Stiles findet es gleichermaßen rührend und zum Schreien komisch. 

„Wir brauchen keine Gebrauchsanweisung“, sagt Derek sofort. Es klingt defensiv. „Wir waren sowieso fast fertig.“

„Ach echt?“ Malia wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den Berg an losen Stangen und Schrauben zu ihren Füßen. „Das ist aber falsch herum“, sagt sie hilfreich und deutet auf die Ecke mit der Scott und Derek eben noch gekämpft haben. 

„Oh.“ Scott ist der Erste, der die Arme sinken lässt. Kleinlaut fährt er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Okay. Das erklärt wieso es nicht reinpasst.“ 

„Mehr Gleitgel!“ ruft Stiles hilfsbereit. 

„ _Stiles!_ “ 

Kira lacht. Es ist ein leises, glucksendes Geräusch und sie verstummt sofort, als plötzlich alle Blicke auf ihr landen. „Entschuldigung“, murmelt sie scheu. Sie und Scott lächeln sich an, und wie immer sieht Scott in ihrer Gegenwart aus, als ob er sie etwas fragen möchte, aber sich nicht traut.  
Stiles möchte ihn schubsen, weil sie beide so verdammt offensichtlich sind. 

„Ich versteh den Witz nicht“, erklärt Malia stirnrunzelnd. 

„Oh, den kann ich dir erklären“, versichert Kira. „Aber es ist nicht… es ist nicht jugendfrei.“ Sie klingt entschuldigend, während sie Malia beiseite nimmt und leise mit ihr tuschelt. Malias Mund formt ein perfektes, rundes O und sie sieht deutlich fasziniert aus von dem was Kira ihr da erzählt.  
Stiles verbeißt sich ein Lachen. 

„Ihr seid ja immer noch nicht fertig“, ertönt Lydias missbilligende Stimme von der Tür. „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Ihr seid zwei Werwölfe und das ist nur eine Couch.“ 

„Hey!“ protestieren Scott und Derek gleichzeitig, als ob sie sich persönlich angegriffen fühlen.  
„Es ist eine sehr große Couch“, schiebt Scott hinterher.  
„Werwölfe sind keine Möbelpacker“, grummelt Derek. 

Lydia seufzt und verdreht die Augen, während sie auf hohen Schuhen zu Stiles hinübergleitet und sich bei ihm einhakt. „Ihr habt versprochen, dass wir gemeinsam Allison aus dem Krankenhaus abholen. Jetzt lasst gefälligst die blöde Couch liegen oder überlasst sie lieber Leuten die Ahnung haben. Kira?“ 

Kira nickt ernsthaft. „Malia und ich kriegen das schon hin. Wir kommen dann nach.“ 

„Auch ohne Gleitgel“, ergänzt Malia ungefragt. „Wir bräuchten ihn auch nicht beim Sex. Frauen befeuchten sich von selber.“ 

„Und auf diese Tatsache sind wir alle neidisch.“ Stiles klopft ihr auf die Schultern und sie schnappt mit den Zähnen nach ihm wie ein kleiner bissiger Hund. „Hey Vorsicht.“ Er lacht und sie umarmt ihn kurz und impulsiv als er geht. 

„Ich bleibe und helfe euch“, seufzt Derek, der die Couch immer noch so ansieht, als ob sie ihn persönlich angegriffen hat.

Irgendwie vermutet Stiles, dass Derek keine große Hilfe beim Möbel aufbauen ist, aber er verkneift sich jeden Kommentar in diese Richtung. Derek und Malia kommen erstaunlich gut miteinander aus (okay, sie sind beide Hales, das erklärt so vieles), und Stiles ist ziemlich sicher, dass Derek Kira jede Menge nutzlose Sachen beibringt, wie überflüssigerweise dramatische Saltos zu machen und Lederjacken zu tragen.  
Aber hey, es gibt schlechtere Ausgangspunkte für eine Freundschaft.  
Zusammen schreckliche Dinge überleben, ist schon mal eine sehr gute Voraussetzung.

Als er zwischen Scott und Lydia die Treppe hinunter läuft, hat Stiles einen plötzlichen Moment der Erkenntnis, in dem er abrupt stehen bleibt, weil alles so gut ist, dass er es gar nicht kaum glauben kann. Es fühlt sich beinah surreal an. 

„Hey man, alles okay?“ Scott bleibt vier Stufen weiter stehen und blickt fragend zu ihm hoch. 

Stiles nickt.  
‚ _Wartest du manchmal darauf, dass jeden Moment etwas Schreckliches passiert, weil es gerade viel zu gut und viel zu schön ist, und du weißt, das kann gar nicht so bleiben?_ ‘ liegt auf seiner Zunge.  
Aber er schluckt es hinunter. 

„Alles bestens.“ Er lächelt Scott an und springt in zwei Sätzen zu ihm hinunter. 

Wenigstens diesen Tag, denkt er auf dem Weg zu Lydias Auto. Wenigstens diesen einen Tag will er haben, wo alles gut und alles perfekt ist, und nichts übernatürliches sie umbringen will.  
Nur einmal.  
Er findet sie haben das alle verdient.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahaha... ja, ich habe so eine ungefähre Ahnung, worauf ich hin will. Mehr folgt bald!


End file.
